A mechanism has been set up that allows game devices to download game software from servers on the Internet and that allows multiple users to enjoy games together via the Internet.
In recent years, portable game devices and tablet terminal apparatuses have become equipped with communication functions, and multi-functionalization of mobile phones has been developed. With communication functions, portable electronic devices allow the users to connect the electronic devices to the Internet also on the outdoors so as to acquire various types of information.
[Patent document No. 1] U.S. Pat. No. 7,558,820